Un jour on se retrouvera dans un monde différent du tien
by Tonma17
Summary: Je n'ai pas compté combien de fois je suis allée dans cette boutique qui exauce les vœux. Cela n'a pas d'importance,ce qui est plutôt important de vous dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de chance. Je vais parler ici d'effet boomerang, tout me revient puissance l'infini. Et allez savoir pourquoi, malgré tout je continuais d'y aller, avec sans cesse un nouveau souhait.


_Bonjour à toutes les personnes susceptibles de me lire ! Il s'agit de ma première histoire postée sur ce site. Vous savez, je suis le genre de fille à rêver un peu trop, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'écris. Je sais que ce n'est pas parfait, je sais que ma manière de m'exprimer ne peut pas plaire à tous. En tout cas, si cette histoire vous plaît (du moins, ce début), n'hésitez pas à me le dire en laissant un petit commentaire ! (de même si vous avez des préférences pour la suite ! Faites m'en part, mon texte peut être modifié !). Je n'ai pas pu le mettre, mais cette histoire mêle aussi des éléments de D Gray-man (oui, un énorme fourre-tout me direz-vous. Pardonnez mon esprit, il est tout émoustillé à l'idée de tout mélanger). _

_Et parce que j'écris en musique, je vous invite à écouter "Red like Roses" au piano, le thème de RWBY. __Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_(L'œuvre **L'Attaque des Titans** ne m'appartient pas, de même pour **XXXHolic** et **D Gray-man**. __Je ferais de mon mieux pour rester fidèle aux __caractères des personnages. Et j_e suis seule maître de mon O.C. Voilà c'est dit les poulets.)

* * *

Je tombe.

Je tombe putain ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi je vois le sol arriver de plus en plus vite sous mes pieds ? Je viens du ciel en fait ?! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai mis du temps à me souvenir de Yûko, de ces blood boots, celles qui me permettent de voler et de me battre. Me battre. Yûko ? La boutique ? Comme je le disais, j'ai mis tellement de temps à me souvenir de tout cela que je me suis écrasée sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd, et que je ne sens plus mon nez. Puis plus rien.

Silence.

J'ai mal, affreusement mal, je crois même que je ne peux pas bouger dans mon état actuel. En plus de cette douleur, j'ai quelques difficultés à entrouvrir les yeux. L'air est immonde, on dirait les égouts. Je peux sentir un tissus sur mon corps, serai-je dans un lit ? A l'hôpital ? Mais ce n'est pas humide dans un hôpital normalement. Je grommelle et fais un effort pour ouvrir mes yeux. Ce n'est pas le blanc immaculé du paradis, on dirait plutôt le rouge des enfers. Je crois distinguer une torche sur le mur d'en face. Des silhouettes aussi ? Et... des barreaux ? Mon cœur se met à battre rapidement, et je me relève d'un coup, mais mes mouvements sont prisonniers. En fait je suis emprisonnée toute entière.

Désormais, je suis pleinement en éveil. Deux personnes sont adossées au mur d'en face, dans le couloir. Et deux autres gardent l'entrée de cette cage, la mienne.

_- Que se passe-t-il !?_ criais-je de toute mes forces.

Je me débattait, en vain, ces menottes étaient efficaces. J'étais clouée dans ce lit. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil sur ma tenue pour vous dire que je suis toujours habillée de la même manière qu'il y a quelques heures avant cette chute libre.

Ah... la chute libre, c'est vrai. Que m'est-il arrivée ?

_- Répondez moi !_ M'empressais-je d'ajouter à l'intention des deux inconnus.

L'un deux émis un rictus du bout des lèvres et s'approcha.

_- Toi. T'es qui ?_

Quelle arrogance dans sa voix. Je l'ai regardé sans dire un mot. Son visage n'avait aucune expression, seul un sourire narquois se dessinait sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux d'un gris glacial me fixaient comme s'ils allaient me dévorer. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, lui donnant un air encore plus... comment dire... bref, laissez tomber, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise face à lui. Ses habits étaient étranges aussi. Un pantalon blanc, une chemise du même ton et des bretelles marrons ? Assorties à une veste de la couleur similaire. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais cet accoutrement lui allait bien. Par contre, je n'avais encore jamais vu des personnes s'habiller de cette manière. C'est un peu... mais vraiment léger hein... steampunk non ?

A force de l'observer, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas répondu à sa question. Qui étais-je ?

_- Matilda. Monsieur,_ répondis-je d'une voix assurée, pour ne pas qu'il croit qu'il m'intimide. Quoique j'aurais pu enlever le "monsieur".

Il haussa un de ses sourcils et croisa ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine.

_- Nous t'avons trouvé lors d'une de nos expéditions. J'ai salis mes habits en te portant, tu devras me les laver et me les rendre propre._

Après lui, c'est moi qui hausse mes sourcils. Mais pour qui il me prend ? Il n'y a pas écrit bonniche sur mon front. Je sentais la haine gronder en moi. Je savais que je ne devais pas m'énerver, mais c'était plus fort que tout, elle me rongeait. Mon corps voulait quitter cette cellule. Les minutes passèrent, et je me suis débattue de toute mes forces, sans pouvoir me libérer. Je me suis épuisée devant cet homme qui me prenait pour une imbécile.

_- Où suis-je ? En quelle année sommes-nous ?_ lui demandais-je, tentant de garder mon calme après cette petite crise de nerfs.

Ce con se remit contre le mur et m'ignora, me regardant me débattre à nouveau, encore et encore, une crise vaine n'est-ce pas. Je ne risquais pas de sortir de cette cage dorée. Quel pitoyable oiseau je faisais.

* * *

_**Note de moi-même :** voici le premier chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pour vous donner une indication, la suite est déjà écrite. Je dois seulement changer des éléments par-ci par-là. Encore une fois, je m'excuse si mon style ne vous plait pas, où s'il y a beaucoup de fautes. Pardon pardon pardon. _

_J'espère que le personnage de Matilda vous charmera et que vous voudrez suivre ses aventures. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire sera longue, mais moi j'veux de la romance, pas vous ? Je ferais du mieux que je peux pour vous en offrir. _


End file.
